ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Portal Mirror
Ghost Portal Mirror was a number of devices Rowan North developed that were used to attract and communicate with paranormal; in the 2016 movie. History Rowan found Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal and used the science and theories presented inside to create technology that allowed him to communicate with the paranormal in the World of the Dead. He discovered they also sought revenge against the world. They hatched a plan to cleanse the worldRowan North (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 12 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:22:54-1:23:14). Sony Pictures. Rowan North says: "Luckily, I am not the only one seeking revenge. Behind these are millions of souls, souls which have been cast aside. Souls who see the world as it truly is, as garbage. Garbage that needs to be cleaned up. They're mostly dudes. When these barriers are destroyed, an army of the undead will return to pester the living." and bring about an apocalypse they called the "Fourth Cataclysm." Rowan lined his living quarters in the boiler room of The Mercado Hotel with the many Ghost Portal Mirrors he constructed. The ghosts periodically pressed against the reflective surfaces and pounded them to see if Rowan charged the Ley Lines yet like when he spoke to himself about his plan following a visit to the Seward Street Subway Station. The second known interaction happened after Earl was discovered in Mrs. Potter's back. Rowan went to the basement of The Mercado and spoke to the specters in the mirrors. Rowan stated he knew everyone was anxious, but he stressed patience then he asked who thought it would be funny to put Earl in the old lady's back. He expressed concern about the guests' increasing complaints. Among other things, he told them to stop coming out of the mirrors and to wait for the big event. Rowan, being confronted by the Ghostbusters explained that the ghosts in the mirrors upon release would "pester" the living.Rowan North (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 12 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:23:18-1:23:36). Sony Pictures. Rowan North says: "They will return to pester the living with unspeakable pain and torment. Children will be pestered limb from limb in front of their own parents. The parents will be pestered in half and pestered in half again. And pestered into the ground until their bloody, pulpy bodies are nothing but meat." The Barrier Compromising Master Machine was turned off, including the mirrors, after Rowan killed himself to further his plan. Once Rowan possessed Kevin Beckman, he went back to The Mercado Hotel basement and turned on all the devices including the mirrors. Then the mirror devices all broke and released the spirits and then left to terrorize New York. Trivia *The ghosts in the mirrors were envisioned as 'decomposed creatures recessed in a dark world.' Iloura's artists used cooler shading and lighting tones on the ghosts but as they came close to the surface, they shifted to warmer tones to inform the audience.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "Another Iloura creation was the band of mirror ghouls, envisioned by the filmmakers as decomposed creatures recessed in a dark world who take on a suggestive form from afar, but becoming more legible as they approach the mirror surface and tried to escape. To achieve this vision, Iloura’s artists developed a number of looks for the translucent creatures from the recessed world, as well as more creepy, human-like forms that appear close to the surface. Cooler shading and lighting tones were utilized behind the glass, which shifted to warmer tones as the ghouls approach the surface; a technique that helped inform the audience of their other-worldly environment and their relationship to ours." *When the ghosts breach the mirrors, the glass shattering was practical effects during filming then CG warping, reflective bows, and CG smashed glass were added by the Iloura team.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "As the ghouls eventually smash through the mirrors and take on vaporous ethereal forms, CG warping and reflective bows were added to the mirror surfaces as well as practical and CG smashed glass to support the physicality of the event. This kind of seamless transition was key in this film as ghosts and ghouls frequently metamorphose from one form to another." *On page 18 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, in panel 4, the reflection visually matches the ghosts who Rowan allied with they were in the Ghost Portal Mirrors. *A Ghost Portal Mirror Ghost appears on the IDW Convention Variant Cover of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 05 **Chapter 07 **Chapter 12 **Chapter 13 Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Deleted Scenes ***Mrs. Potter ***Soups & Salad ***Visine References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016GhostPortalMirrorSc01.png| GB2016GhostPortalMirrorSc02.png| GB2016GhostPortalMirrorSc03.png| GB2016GhostPortalMirrorSc04.png| GB2016GhostPortalMirrorSc05.png| GB2016GhostPortalMirrorSc06.png| GB2016GhostPortalMirrorSc07.png| GB2016GhostPortalMirrorSc08.png| GB2016GhostPortalMirrorSc09.png| GB2016GhostPortalMirrorSc10.png| GB2016GhostPortalMirrorSc11.png| GB2016GhostPortalMirrorSc12.png| GB2016GhostPortalMirrorSc13.png| GB2016GhostPortalMirrorSc14.png| GB2016GhostPortalMirrorSc15.png| GB2016GhostPortalMirrorSc16.png| Behind the Scenes MirrorGhoulsIlouraVFXProcess01.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel MirrorGhoulsIlouraVFXProcess02.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel MirrorGhoulsIlouraVFXProcess03.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel MirrorGhoulsIlouraVFXProcess04.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel Secondary Canon MirrorGhoulATCIDW01.jpg|Nod seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 Category:Equipment Category:GB:2016 Equipment